guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sever Artery
bleeding lasts 1.3 * attribute + 5 seconds. :4/3, not 1.3. (Caveat: fitted to only 0...16.) --Fyren 01:32, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:24, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Since Koss unlocks this for you, is it even possible to learn which trainer in NF has it? If its unlocked, you should be able to buy it in Kamadan, correct? Which means its only a stub because of no factions trainer. --Shadowcrest 00:38, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::All skills that are available in a particular campaign that don't have a trainer are stubs. Besides, a Prophecies character that hasn't gotten it, since Grawl Invasion and Gargoyle Trouble aren't required quests, could head out and find it in Factions and NF, however unlikely a situation it may be --Gimmethegepgun 00:57, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Hidden recharge time I have heard it has a hidden additional recharge time (aside from adrenaline) if you attempt to use it twice in succession. Any numbers on this?--204.112.146.167 20:36, 18 January 2007 (CST) :There's no such thing. --Fyren 20:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::I just tested it using Echo, there is no recharge. --Macros 20:49, 18 January 2007 (CST) Buff or , sword needs some PvP love.}} -- 00:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Pointless. Why? The only purpose of Sever is to follow up with Gash. Lowering the adrenaline cost won't do anything since it's cost is lower than the cost of Gash, so you'll have it ready when it's actually relevant. And spamming this without Gash available just slows down the adrenaline gain FOR Gash (and Final Thrust or Dragon Slash) --Gimmethegepgun 03:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::You're forgetting condition removal. Also, getting bleeding in when there's no healer around earlier = more damage. And what about sever getting blocked? There's many ways this can benefit from an adren reduction. Going by your argumentation, sever artery, an attack without any bonus damage whatsoever could be 6 adren and you wouldn't care "cause Gash is 6 too lolol"? -- 06:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think anyone bothers to remove Bleeding (especially the spammable type) if they have anything better to do. The additional damage is rather negligible. I'm not saying this (and Swords in general) doesn't deserve a rework, but even if this was 1 adren it would still be constrained by Gash's 6 adren cost. (T/ ) 06:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It often gets removed "by accident" with Mending Touch or Foul Feast or Restore Condition. As far as I know axes have always been better because of their instant-deepwound abilities, if sever was say 2 adren, you couldn't predict sword spikes so well, because the target will always be bleeding. If you remove it he gets bleeding again. It's constant condition pressure, and that's what swords should be all about to make up for their lower damage right? Sever wouldn't feel like a "wasted skillslot" anymore with 2 cost. At least to me. Addition: with lower cost you could cover Gash's deepwound with bleeding ftw? -- 07:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Bleeding -> DW -> Bleeding is pretty ineffective and a poor spike. 1/2 activation Sever would be sexy, though. :::::Swords used to be "okay" because they had some nice utility like Cripslash, and a long time ago Final Thrust was rly srs bsns spike domage. But these days, the utility of swords is outweighed by that of hammers, and their "pressure" is rather useless compared to the sheer raw power of axe builds; you also have to remember that a spear with the same spec gives pretty much the same DPS, at range, with better skills to boot. :::::One issue with swords compared to other weapons has always been that the DW is so conditional. This easily removes 33-50% of enemies in PvE from being DW'able with swords at all, and it makes it a hell of a lot harder to land a clean and unpredictable spike with a sword compared to an axe/hammer/whatever. Eviscerate takes about 20 seconds to fully charge on average (considering kiting, Guardian, etc), but when it does land it kills things. You need at least three blows with a sword...the bleeding, then Gash and hope bleeding wasn't removed, and then one more to "trigger" the DW. It's a lot like an Assassin chain in that regard. And we know how fragile those can be. (T/ ) 07:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nah I wasn't talking about Bl -> DW -> Bl as a spike, it's for pressure. Just imagine how well swords could pressure with SA at 2 adren cost. Bleeding..oh it gets removed? Spam again! Then Deepwound. He wants to remove it? Too bad, covered by BLEEDING. He removed the bleeding? Too bad, he's bleeding AGAIN! This would be so much fun :D 12:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah that be awesome, until the monk realizes your spamming SA, and stops removing the bleeding and your stuck reapplying bleed and deep wound with weak damage and two basically useless skills for the next 20 seconds or however long your bleeding lasts.Durga Dido 17:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::More importantly, Life Sheath. 21:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So an Elite that counters conditions counters Sever? Big news. :s and to Durga: Monks that don't remove Deep Wound are stupid. They are easily spikable at all times and get healed for 20% less. So they better try remove it. And any condition causing skills are "useless" after the condition's been applied. I don't know about you but I feel pressured when I have degen and especially a deepwound on me. Add cripple to that maybe (covered by....drumroll....bleeding!) -- 22:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Specifically it counters cover conditions. 22:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::The point was that if you make someone bleed with a skill that only causes bleeding say for 20 seconds and the bleed isn't removed in the 20 seconds,your skill that only causes bleeding is basically useless against that target because he is already bleeding.The same thing goes for deep wound once deep wounded the target can not be deep wounded twice, so against that target its not useful anymore until 20 seconds later in which the higher adrenaline cost would have been gained anyways.Yes there is one advantage against someone you made bleed that wont remove the condition, is that for every say 2 hits you can "extend" the duration by say 3 seconds, the same can be done if you need to get 10 hits for the duration to be extended for 15 seconds, as long as it takes less time to get the adrenaline you will need to use the skill in less time then the condition would end naturally it will not make a diff.My point?lowering the cost for this while leaving gash alone doesn't help either of these skills that much.A added damage would help in my opinion or even better "if target is already bleeding the target is crippled".Durga Dido 23:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::But how would severing someone's artery cause them to be crippled? 01:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the whole argumentation is pretty meaningless. Going by your logic, Barbed Spear and Poison Arrow and Jagged Strike would be completely useless too once they were used. But they aren't. You can use them to refresh the duration and to cover up other, "more serious" conditions. In fact, I highly enjoy playing Spear W/P, bleed, cripple, cover with bleed, deep wound, cover with bleed, dazed, cover with bleed. That's exactly how swords should work. Spears got better highend damage and are ranged, so swords....suck atm. 02:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Erm, Barbed Spear and Jagged Strike are widely used and for good reason. >_> Also, pretty much any other weapon gives better pressure than swords, so even with Sever costing 1 it wouldn't be enough. (T/ ) 07:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::And that reason is? Low cost! Tadah! Sever Artery at 1 would be imba, 2 or 3 is enough. And yes, spear gives way better pressure than swords and thats why swords need fixing asap. -- 07:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Low cost factors into it, but it's really because of Maiming Spear and the fact that pretty much every other lead attack is even more terrible/conditional than Jagged Strike. Jagged Strike is really sexy with 1/2 cast, too. (T/ ) 08:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, but you could almost say the same about SA and Gash, almost. But still, right now I often find I use SA, then try to get another 4 adren to use gash and cover it with bleeding, meanwhile it's removed in 90% of cases.. if SA was 2 adren it'd be way better. SA shouldnt be the only sword buff anyways. Hamstring needs fixing ( for example) too, Final Thrust 9 adren cost, Galrath Slash 7 adren (sucks compared to Body blow), Quivering Blade better daze duration or something...yeah. -- 08:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I never use Sever (or Barbarous Slice) until Gash is also charged, precisely because of condition removal. The problem with Galrath Slash is that if you change it, you also have to change Silverwing Slash, so any change made must be suitable for duplicates. Quivering Blade needs to cause daze on the opponent if it's blocked. (T/ ) 08:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And that's why sever needs an adren cost reduction. So it can be spammed regardless "oh you remove it? here, theres another artery severed for ya!" Galrath should have 7 adren cost and silverwing too, just look at body blow, same bonus damage and a potential deep wound. Quivering dazing on block was exactly my buff idea back then, but they made it into a "lolol daze when your enemy is kiting you and not casting anyways, and to destroy the slight chance that he might be interrupted if he stops and casts we made it super short duration too! 5 seconds that can't be lenghtened and don't scale, whoop-de-doo!" -- 14:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Body Blow is currently overpowered. (T/ ) 19:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::uhuh, make body blow 8 and silver/galrath 7 since they're sword specific and swords have lower max damage. -- 22:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC)